


Assurance

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eleventh day of the eleventh month, a special ceremony takes place.  Or so Luna Lovegood says.  Written pre-Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

Ginny Weasley sat against a tree just far enough away from the Forbidden Forest, pretending to study. The teachers kept them busy because there wasn't much else to distract them from their worries. And of course there would be no Quidditch. But she still couldn't quite concentrate on the formula for a strength potion, except to wonder how even a wizard could acquire large amounts of sweat from a living giant and still survive to write the recipe.

A voice interrupted her solitude.

"Do you realize it's the eleventh day of the eleventh month?"

Luna Lovegood. Ginny was glad of any student coming here to support Headmistress McGonagall's efforts, and she did like Luna, but she wasn't certain she was in the mood for whatever she was about to say right now.

"So it is..." she murmured, not lifting her eyes from the book.

"Do you know about the Salutation of Assurance?" asked Luna.

"No. You might want to ask Hermione, I'm sure she does."

The other girl made an impatient sound. "I can't ask Hermione this. And today is the only day."

"All right, tell me. But speak in plain English then, at least?"

"It's a special ward of protection, for women. On the eleventh day of the eleventh month. It brings protection and good fortune in the future. That could be very important around now."

"Why didn't our teachers mention it, then?"

Luna shrugged. "Oh, you know teachers, even now they only want to stick with old traditional ideas."

"In other words, this is one of your lun-- bizarre theories?"

"It's not just a theory. I've never done it before but I'm sure it works. You just need two girls."

Ginny sighed. Clearly there was no getting rid of her now. "Exactly what kind of supplies would we need for this thing?"

"No supplies! It's just one simple action."

"With a wand, you mean?"

Luna shook her head. "No, they touch lips."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the action."

Ginny stood up, hands on her hips. "You mean you want me to kiss you?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"What other way is there to put it? Maybe you should find some other girl who you know a little better or something."

Luna shook her head in reply, and now Ginny felt guilty. She couldn't think of a girl who would be likely to kiss Luna either, even among those who had returned to Hogwarts for the year.

"Have you never kissed a girl?" asked Luna.

"Well, no, but that's not my point." She looked at Luna curiously now. "Have you?"

"I've never kissed anyone."

Ginny was a bit surprised at this. Luna was odd... oh, all right, she was off her nut, but she did socialize in her own awkward way and she was certainly very cute. Looking at her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and the hesitant expression on her face, Ginny was won over.

She put her hands on Luna's shoulders. "Well, come here then."

At first she wasn't sure how different it would be from kissing a boy, except that she seemed to be taking the lead more than usual. It was awkward when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Luna's, but as the other girl responded and began to gently explore her mouth, Ginny became caught up in the moment. This was different, because Luna was soft and vulnerable and totally unique. She gently pressed her tongue past Luna's lips, dimly aware that this probably was more than was absolutely necessary for the Salutation of Assurance but not really caring. Luna, perhaps wanting to be on the safe side, put her hands on Ginny's waist and pulled her close.

Ginny continued to deepen the kiss, her body trembling slightly, until a part of her brain said "You're snogging Luna Lovegood." The thought made her pull away in some confusion, panting a bit and looking into Luna's eyes.

Luna herself was flushed and smiling broadly. "Thank you Ginny. You've been a great help. I think I feel the effects already."

"So do I," murmured Ginny as Luna began to walk back toward Hogwarts with a new energy in her step.

"Luna, wait!" Ginny called after her.

She couldn't believe the girl was just skipping away after that. Had Luna enjoyed it as much as Ginny herself had? Well, surely there must be some excuse for them to snog further some other time. She would make one if she had to. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"You made it up, didn't you? That whole Salutation whatever! There's no such thing!"

Luna didn't even turn around, but Ginny could swear she heard her laughing.


End file.
